Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War is a 2016 superhero movie based on the Marvel Comics superhero Captain America. It is a sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant-Man, and the thirteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the first installment of Phase Three. Synopsis Marvel’s Captain America: Civil War finds Steve Rogers leading the newly formed team of Avengers in their continued efforts to safeguard humanity. But after another incident involving the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability, headed by a governing body to oversee and direct the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers, resulting in two camps—one led by Steve Rogers and his desire for the Avengers to remain free to defend humanity without government interference, and the other following Tony Stark’s surprising decision to support government oversight and accountability. Plot In 1991, HYDRA operatives inside the Russian Armed Forces revive the Winter Soldier from a cryogenic state, ordering him to execute a motorist carrying confidential information and leave no witnesses behind. In the present day, approximately one year after the Ultron Offensive, the Avengers – Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff – travel to Nigeria in an attempt to stop former HYDRA sleeper agent Brock Rumlow from stealing a biological weapon. After being cornered, Rumlow detonates a suicide bomb that Maximoff manages to contain. However, she soon loses control of her powers and the blast destroys a nearby building, killing number of humanitarian workers from Wakanda. After giving a speech at MIT, Tony Stark is confronted by a grieving mother whose son was killed in the Avengers' battle with Ultron in Sokovia. Back at their headquarters, the Avengers are paid a visit by Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross who tells them that following the incident in Lagos, opinion of the Avengers has fallen sharply following the destruction caused in their previous battles. To that end, the United Nations has decided the group can no longer be allowed to operate privately and is in the process of passing the "Sokovia Accords", which will establish an international governing body to control the Avengers movements as well as monitor and police the rapidly growing number of superhumans. The team is divided over the act; Stark supports government oversight because he feels guilty for his role in creating Ultron, whereas Rogers worries that the Avengers may be compromised if it comes under the control of a third party after the infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D. by HYDRA. Ross states that refusing to sign the accords will be seen as an act of resignation. As the team debate this, Rogers learns that Peggy Carter has passed away in her sleep and leaves for her funeral in London. While there, he learns Sharon Carter was Peggy's niece as she delivers a eulogy about how one should never back down from what they believe in. This solidifies Roger's resolve not to sign the accords. In Vienna, where the signing of the Accords is to take place, a terrorist bomb kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. When security cameras reveal the culprit as Bucky, T'Chaka's son T'Challa (Black Panther) vows revenge. Against Romanoff's advice, Rogers and Wilson decide to go behind Ross' back and bring in Bucky themselves. Following a tip-off and a grueling chase, Bucky is captured, and Rogers, Wilson, and T'Challa are arrested for obstruction of justice. While in captivity in Berlin, Bucky is released by Helmut Zemo, who uses HYDRA's trigger words to send him on a rampage. Rogers and Wilson manage to stop him and flee. After coming to his senses, Bucky tells Rogers that Zemo is headed for the abandoned HYDRA Siberian facility where he and other Winter Soldiers were created using the formula he stole in 1991. Believing Zemo intends to release the other Winter Soldiers and unleash them onto the world Rogers calls upon Clint Barton for aid, and he recruits Wanda and Scott Lang to join Rogers' team. Stark convinces Ross to let him bring his renegade comrades in, and assembles Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes and Vision. Feeling he is still undermanned, Stark travels to New York and meets student Peter Parker who has been using enhanced agility and tensile webbing of his own design to fight crime while disguised as a spider-based hero. When Stark asks him why he's doing this, Parker explains that he understands the price of not doing the right thing. With the teams assembled, Stark confronts Rogers and his squad at Leipzig/Halle Airport alongside his allies (including Parker who now has a new costume courtesy of Stark and is calling himself Spider-Man). When Rogers refuses to back down, the two teams get into a massive fight which destroys a good section of the airport. At one point, Ant-Man uses his suit to turn himself giant which tips the scales and creates enough of a distraction to allow Rogers and Bucky to reach a jet. The two are confronted by Romanoff, but she can't bring herself to take them down and allows them to leave in Stark's Quinjet, while the rest of their team are captured. As Stark and Rhodes chase the jet, Vision attempts to blast it out of the sky but misses and hits Rhodes who plummets to the ground and is left paralyzed. Romanoff, knowing she will be arrested for acting against the accords, goes into hiding. Parker is injured in the fight, and a grateful Stark sends the boy back home. Stark finds evidence that Bucky was framed by Zemo, and finds that the rest of Rogers' team have been thrown into prison. Heading there, he disables the security device and learns where Rogers and Bucky are going. He then follows the two to Siberia, and is shadowed by T'Challa. Rogers and Stark reconcile, and as they explore the facility, they discover that the other Winter Soldiers have been murdered by Zemo who had never intended to release them. Zemo reveals that he is a Sokovian and wants to punish the Avengers for the death of his family during Ultron's attack. Zemo shows Stark a security video from 1991, which reveals Bucky as the assassin who murdered Stark's parents to steal samples of the Super Soldier Serum from their car. Rogers admits that he knew the circumstances of their deaths, and although he didn't know Bucky was behind it he is still siding with his friend. A disillusioned and enraged Stark turns on Bucky, forcing Rogers to fight him to save his friend's life. Bucky loses his robotic arm in the fight, but Rogers disables Stark's armor and departs with Bucky, leaving behind his shield, accepting that he no longer deserves it. Having succeeded in his plans of ripping apart the Avengers, Zemo waits outside where he meets with T'Challa and the two discuss the nature of vengeance. T'Challa has decided he will not let his desire for revenge consume him like it did Zemo and prevents him from committing suicide, content to send him to prison. Under the custody of Everett Ross, Zemo hints that while he may be imprisoned his plans will continue. As Rhodes begins physical therapy and learns to use an exo-suit that will help him walk again, Stark receives a package containing a phone and a letter from Rogers. In the letter, Rogers apologizes for everything that happened and for not telling him the truth about his parents, as well as noting his regret that he cannot accept the accords. He gives control of the remaining Avengers to Stark, telling him that he knows the day will come when the team will need to come together and act as one. When that day arrives, Rogers and the others (who Steve breaks out of prison) will be just a phone call away. In a mid-credits scene; Rogers and Bucky are being sheltered in Wakanda courtesy of T'Challa. Bucky chooses to be frozen again until his brainwashing can be completely removed. Outside the compound, a giant statue of a black panther is seen. In the post-credits scene, Peter discovers a portable holographic computer that Tony had programmed into his web shooters. A caption states '[[Spider-Man: Homecoming|'Spider-Man will return']]'. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *William Hurt as [[Thaddeus Ross|Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross]] *Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *John Kani as King T'Chaka *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Hope Davis as Maria Stark *Kerry Condon ad F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Stan Lee as Fed-Ex Driver *Gozie Agbo as Theo Broussard Appearances Locations *Lagos, Nigeria **Institute for Infectious Diseases Building *Cambridge, Massachusetts **Massachusetts Institute of Technology *New Avengers Facility, New York *Cleveland, Ohio *New York City, New York **Parker Residence *Schkeuditz, Germany **Flughafen Leipzig-Halle *Berlin, Germany **Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building *London, England **Saint Luke's Cathedral *Vienna, Austria **Vienna International Centre *Raft *Bucharest, Romania *Siberia, Russia **HYDRA Siberian Facility *Wakanda **Wakanda Medical Center * , New York (flashback and footage) *Novi Grad, Sokovia (mentioned and footage) *Washington, D.C. (mentioned and footage) *Las Vegas, Nevada (mentioned) *France (mentioned) *Italy (mentioned) *Bahamas (mentioned) *Uganda (map) Events *Attack on the IFID Headquarters *Bombing on the United Nations *Avengers Civil War **Chase of Bucky Barnes **Skirmish at the Joint Counter Terrorist Center **Rescue of Wanda Maximoff **Clash of the Avengers **Battle of the HYDRA Siberian Facility **Leaking of the Raft *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York (mentioned and footage) *HYDRA Uprising **Battle at the Triskelion (mentioned and footage) *Ultron Offensive **Battle of Sokovia (mentioned and footage) *Battle of Gulmira (mentioned) *Duel at New Avengers Facility (mentioned) *Aldrich Killian's War **Battle on the Norco (mentioned) *Assassination of Howard and Maria Stark (flashback) Items *Captain America's Uniform *Captain America's Shield **Vibranium *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm *Winter Soldier Book *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI *Iron Man Gauntlet *War Machine Armor: Mark III *Arc Reactor *EXO-7 Falcon **Redwing *Black Widow's Bite *Black Widow's Batons *Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow *Mind Stone *Ant-Man Suit **Pym Particles *Pym Particles Disks *Panther Habit **Vibranium *Spider-Man Suit *Web-Shooters **Spider-Signal *Sokovia Accords *Super Soldier Serum *Scepter (mentioned) Vehicles *Quinjet *Helicarrier (footage) *Chitauri Chariot (footage) * Sentient Species *Humans *Frost Giants (footage) *Chitauri (footage) Creatures *Leviathans (footage) Organizations *Avengers *United Nations *CIA *FBI * *IFID * * *JCTC *Russian Armed Forces *HYDRA *MI6 (mentioned) *S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) * (mentioned) *World Security Council (mentioned) Mentioned *Charlie Spencer *Bruce Banner *Thor *Peggy Carter *Sarah Rogers *Ultron *Pepper Potts *Laura Barton *Cooper Barton *Lila Barton *Nathaniel Barton *Hank Pym *Dolores *Loki (footage) * *Franklin D. Roosevelt * * * *'' '' * * *'' '' Production In January 2014, Variety reported that Anthony and Joe Russo would return to direct a third Captain America installment with Chris Evans returning as Captain America and Kevin Feige returning to produce.‘Captain America 3′ Takes Shape at Marvel (EXCLUSIVE) The Russo brothers have been confirmed to direct the third film and are working with the film's writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely for the film's storyDirectors Joe & Anthony Russo Confirm They’ll Direct CAPTAIN AMERICA 3; Say They’re Breaking the Story Now with Screenwriters Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely, citing that it will be the "wrap-up" of the Steve Rogers storyline.Russo Brothers say Captain America 3 will wrap up Steve Rogers storyline It is confirmed that the film will be released on May 6, 2016. On October 14th, 2014, it was reported that Marvel Studios and Robert Downey, Jr. were negotiating a major appearance as Iron Man in Captain America 3.Robert Downey Jr. to Join ‘Captain America 3′ (EXCLUSIVE) On October 28th, 2014, Robert Downey, Jr. was confirmed to appear, while Chadwick Boseman was confirmed to appear as Black Panther, and the official title for the film was revealed, all at the Marvel live event in . On January 26th, 2015, a casting call announced that Daniel Brühl will portray Baron Zemo, though Marvel Studios had not yet officially confirmed the information.[http://www.moviecastingcall.org/2015/01/captain-america-civil-war-casting-calls.html Captain America: Civil War Casting Calls] On February 10th, 2015, Sony Pictures and Marvel came to an agreement that allows Spider-Man to appear in Captain America: Civil War. Filming began in April, 2015No Hydra Or S.H.I.E.L.D. In Season One Of AGENT CARTER; Will Feature One Major Marvel Villain and concluded on August 21, 2015.CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR Wraps; Ant-Man & War Machine Spotted On Set w/ Cap & Iron Man On November 24, 2015, the first official teaser trailer debuted. The second trailer arrived on March 10, 2016. Videos Trailers The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War” Captain America Civil War Official International Trailer (2016) HD Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2 The Past is Prelude - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Teasers Captain America Civil War - Promo Video - Team Cap Captain America Civil War - Promo Video - Team Iron Man Interviews Chris_Evans_Ponders_Spider-Man_in_Civil_War_Plus_Hemsworth_Chooses_Team_Cap_Vs._Team_Iron_Man Marvel's_Civil_War_Robert_Downey_Jr._&_Chris_Evans_on_What_Drives_Cap_and_Iron_Man_Apart Behind the Scenes Captain America Donut War Captain America vs Iron Man Images Posters Divided We Fall Captain America poster.jpg Divided We Fall Winter Soldier poster.jpg Divided We Fall Falcon poster.jpg Divided We Fall Hawkeye poster.jpg Divided We Fall Scarlet Witch poster.jpg Divided We Fall Ant-Man poster.jpg Divided We Fall Iron Man.jpg Divided We Fall Black Panther.jpg Divided We Fall War Machine .jpg Divided We Fall Black Widow.jpg Divided We Fall Vision.jpg References External Links * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Released Movies